Desvanecente
by acid amber
Summary: Com uma rosa vermelha entre os dedos, Manigold reflete sobre o clímax perfeito para ele e o desvanecer da rosa-mor. Lost Canvas - Albafica & Manigold YAOI


* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: As obras Saint Seiya e The Lost Canvas não me pertencem, bem como seus personagens originais.

**N/A**: Fanfiction de conteúdo Yaoi, não recomendada para não-apreciadores do gênero. Possui spoilers do volume três da obra The Lost Canvas.

* * *

**DESVANECENTE - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_por acid amber_

* * *

O céu estava pronto para quebrar a qualquer momento, tingido do vermelho que caracterizava o nascer do sol. Não muito propício para a atmosfera sombria em que o Santuário estava imerso desde que a paz na Terra havia sido ameaçada. E lá estava ele, descendo calmamente, com a expressão serena e resignada.

Seus passos eram calmos e elegantes como lhe era de costume, mas o ruído do metal da armadura soava mais firme do que o normal contra o chão rochoso. A capa longa cor de marfim esvoaçava às suas costas por conta da brisa gentil que soprava incessante, e que levava os fios loiros para longe junto com o perfume suave de rosas que sua presença exalava.

Respirou fundo e diminuiu o ritmo dos passos ao adentrar os domínios da quarta casa.

"Cavaleiro de Câncer," sua voz melodiosa ecoou pelas paredes de mármore.

"O que você quer, Peixes?" interrompeu o discurso polido com uma pergunta impaciente. Sua figura surgiu por entre as sombras trajando a armadura dourada de sua constelação protetora, e seus olhos perfuravam a imagem serena quase etérea do outro.

"Pedir passagem. Preciso cumprir uma missão no vilarejo do Rodório."

Encararam-se por algum tempo – os olhos vítreos em tons de azul celeste mirando os olhos cor do céu noturno com pesar. Câncer, porém, não parecera entender.

"O Patriarca enviou você para impedir as tropas de Hades." concluiu, caminhando para fora do próprio templo com ar inquisidor.

"Sim. Alguns cavaleiros que vigiavam os arredores do Santuário confirmaram que uma tropa de Hades está a caminho..."

Câncer encostou-se à mureta que rodeava todo o percurso de escadarias que antecedia a câmara de Athena. Peixes observou-o encarar o horizonte longamente, passar as mãos pelos curtos cabelos revoltos e debruçar-se sobre a mureta para observar o mar abaixo, em uma seqüência de atos cheios de nervosismo, para então virar-se.

"Por que você?" perguntou com desdém, obrigando Albafica a encher-se de orgulho para responder.

"Sou o cavaleiro mais indicado para bloquear o caminho de alguém. Minhas rosas e vinhas são capazes de segurar tropas inteiras, Manigold. Não é à toa que as rosas reais protegem toda a escadaria da casa de Peixes até o último templo..."

Manigold virou-se de costas para a mureta e encostou-se, cruzando os braços e abrindo mais o sorriso desdenhoso.

"Aqueles espectros decadentes não são rivais para nós, Albafica. Eu próprio poderia enfileirá-los e mandá-los direto para o _Yomotsu_..." o costumeiro sorriso enviesado surgira e seus olhos estreitaram-se. "Por que o último cavaleiro de ouro precisa descer?"

Albafica suspirou e foi até onde o outro estava, debruçando-se sobre a mureta ao seu lado. Seus olhos voltaram-se automaticamente ao horizonte avermelhado, assim como o outro fizera momentos antes. Ficou algum tempo em silêncio, pensando se deveria ou não responder.

"Ao que me parece, há um Juiz do Inferno entre eles."

Encararam-se. Desta vez, não havia cinismo, desdém ou arrogância. Havia apenas o silêncio acompanhado de dois olhares firmes. Azuis nos azuis, cúmplices e pesarosos. Câncer finalmente entendera.

"Eu..." ergueu a mão e esticou os dedos para alcançar a pele alva do rosto de Albafica, mas ele esquivou-se com velocidade e deu alguns passos para trás.

"Não me toque!" exasperou-se, apontando o indicador para Manigold ameaçadoramente. "Você sabe que não deve fazer isso, Manigold!"

"Chega de desculpas, Albafica! Sou um cavaleiro de ouro, um _maldito_ cavaleiro de ouro! Acha que não posso me proteger de seu veneno com meu cosmo?"

"Você me subestima, Câncer..." olhou-o com desgosto, voltando a postar-se de forma altiva. "Apenas me dê passagem, sim?"

Manigold abriu um novo sorriso desdenhoso que irritou Albafica profundamente.

"O que foi?" perguntou, sem esconder o quão irritado estava.

"Você não acha que vai voltar, acha?" Albafica mirou-o surpreso. "Você é um fraco que passou a vida toda se escondendo e se envaidecendo, Albafica. Acha mesmo que um narcisista como você tem alguma chance contra um Juiz do Inferno?"

Câncer teve tempo de menear a cabeça em negativa antes de receber um tapa certeiro em sua face. Quase não conteve um sorriso ao levar uma mão à face atingida, erguendo os olhos para Albafica, que acendia o próprio cosmo e mirava-o com raiva.

"Qual é o seu problema?"

O sorriso, que antes já era difícil de conter, escapou por seus lábios antes que pudesse sequer refletir sobre a pergunta. A resposta também escapou, ácida.

"Você é meu problema."

Albafica não teve tempo para replicar coisa alguma, porque Manigold puxou-o pelos cabelos e colou os lábios com fúria em um beijo cheio de urgência, não lhe restando alternativa alguma que não fosse permitir a passagem da língua morna que lhe invadia a boca atrevidamente. O outro pressionava sua nuca com firmeza, empurrava-se contra seus lábios, enterrava a língua avidamente contra sua boca, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de assistir, passivamente, seu orgulho e narcisismo ruírem perante a investida audaz de Câncer.

Para ele que, para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas, privara-se do contato físico humano, aquilo era mais do que suficiente para deixá-lo completamente fora de si.

A corrente elétrica que atravessava sua espinha não podia ser ignorada, e ele agarrou um braço do outro com força sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo. Empurrou-se contra o outro também, ignorou veemente o atrito que as armaduras causavam, esgueirou a própria língua de encontro à boca morna de Manigold...

E tão repentina como veio, a febre passou, por causa de um empurrão seco e decidido. Ofegante, Albafica mirou o olhar magoado azul-celeste para Manigold.

"Pode passar, Albafica..."

Pensou em um milhão de impropérios que poderiam ser lançados a ele, mas foi impedido pelo resquício de dignidade que ainda chamava-o em sua consciência. Agradeceu com um aceno automático e virou-se para sair...

Até que ele próprio entendera, e um sorriso enviesado surgiu em seus lábios antes de mirar o outro novamente. Encontrou-o apoiado na mureta, com uma mão entre os fios de cabelo escuros e a cabeça baixa.

"Você é o fraco aqui, Manigold." com um sorriso vitorioso, atirou-lhe uma rosa vermelha. "É uma rosa diabólica real. Peça para algum servo de minha casa preparar-te um antídoto... Se agüentar subir."

Câncer riu e, com a rosa entre os dedos, resignou-se a iniciar a íngreme subida até a décima segunda casa. E Peixes, com os dedos acariciando suavemente os próprios lábios em uma ação que ele próprio nem percebera, observou-o sumir de seu campo de visão.

Para então descer, resignado, e selar seu destino.

* * *

"Ei, menina, preciso de um favor..."

A moça virou-se um tanto que aturdida, segurando uma enorme quantidade de rosas nos braços, e o mirou desconfiada.

"Senhor Manigold, eu posso apenas cumprir ordens de meu mestre Albafica."

Câncer suspirou impaciente e encostou-se em uma pilastra, tentando ignorar as vertigens que começava a sentir.

"Albafica disse que eu encontraria um alquimista aqui."

A jovem olhou-o com um tanto de interesse e pareceu pensar um tanto antes de resolver sair do jardim, carregando a quantidade exagerada de rosas com um tanto de dificuldade. Abaixou a cabeça em sinal de respeito ao passar pelo cavaleiro e adentrou o templo. Manigold seguiu-a com ar despreocupado, embora já não se sentisse tão bem disposto.

O cavaleiro não deixou de reparar no quão bem decorado era o templo de Peixes. Rosas – como já era de se esperar – de tonalidades variadas e vasos gregos adornavam o imenso salão de mármore claro, além de duas estátuas bonitas postadas ao lado do portal que deveria conduzir à área habitável da casa de Peixes.

"Afrodite e Eros," a serva disse, ao notar o interesse de Manigold pelas estátuas. "A constelação de Peixes representa o peixe que Afrodite e seu filho Eros se transformaram para fugir de Tifão."

"Interessante." respondeu, com ar de pouco caso. "Talvez o narcisismo de seu mestre tenha algum fundamento, então..."

A moça olhou-o com uma indignação que surpreendeu o cavaleiro.

"Você usa esse termo para ofendê-lo, senhor Manigold, mas mestre Albafica, por mais vaidoso que seja, é um guerreiro muito honrado que abjura do próprio sangue por Athena!"

"Isso tudo é respeito por Albafica ou temos aqui um caso de paixão platônica?"

A serva balbuciou algo e corou violentamente antes de abaixar a cabeça e resignar-se a andar até o jardim dos fundos do templo de Peixes, onde ela abandonou as rosas bonitas que trazia no colo sob uma pilha de rosas secas. Ignorou completamente a presença de Manigold, constrangida, e ele, embora não o fizesse com freqüência, sentira-se culpado.

"Qual o problema com as rosas?" perguntou fingindo interesse, observando-a arrumar a cascata de cabelos loiros cuidadosamente atrás das orelhas com movimentos suaves semelhante aos de Albafica.

"São imperfeitas." ela respondeu, apanhando em uma mesa algumas vidrarias com conteúdo incolor. "O mestre Albafica é muito cuidadoso com seus jardins, e quando me sobra tempo eu gosto de ajudá-lo a cuidar das rosas."

"Mas seu sangue não é envenenado como o dele." afirmou, encostando-se em um dos pilares que circundavam o jardim. Passou uma mão pela testa, sentindo-se um tanto que febril.

"Não, eu não ouso chegar perto das rosas diabólicas reais..." os olhos claros da menina encontraram os olhos escuros de Manigold. "O senhor está suando e pálido. Parece o efeito de algum veneno... O que houve? Esbarrou no mestre Albafica?"

A pergunta soara ligeiramente divertida, e Câncer não perdeu a oportunidade de embaraçar a jovem.

"Seu mestre me agarrou lá embaixo."

A menina, que tinha uma das mãos delicadas pousada suavemente na testa de Manigold a fim de tirar-lhe a temperatura e a outra equilibrando alguns frascos pequenos de vidro, arregalou os olhos azuis e paralisou.

"Estou brincando..."

Uma grande lufada de ar escapou dos pulmões da serva, e ela levantou-se, empurrando um dos frascos para Manigold com urgência. Já não fazia questão alguma de esconder que Manigold estava deixando-a realmente constrangida.

"É um antídoto. Você pode se sentir um pouco nauseado e sonolento depois que tomá-lo... Mas ouça, senhor Manigold, dependendo da quantidade de veneno que o senhor absorveu..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Posso morrer. Ele tem me dito isso com freqüência ultimamente..."

"Acho melhor descansar agora, senhor Manigold. O veneno do mestre Albafica está começando a te fazer delirar..."

"De fato." um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e a menina saiu apressada, adentrando o templo de Peixes outra vez; voltara, porém, pouco tempo depois, trazendo consigo um cálice de água, e encontrara Manigold sentado no chão, encostado a uma pilastra, com uma rosa entre os dedos. Adormecido.

* * *

"Vamos, Shion!"

Vozes distantes, ruídos incessantes e soluços contidos fizeram-no despertar. O efeito do veneno – ou do antídoto, não sabia ao certo – tornou a missão de abrir os olhos um tanto que mais difícil.

"Não... Ele não pode..."

A claridade feriu seus olhos no momento em que conseguiu abri-los, e duvidou que fosse capaz de levantar-se com todo o peso da própria armadura; sentia-se completamente debilitado. Seu coração, porém, acelerou-se no momento em que passou a compreender o que acontecia a sua volta.

"Prepare seu mestre com o cuidado que ele merece..."

Forçou-se para cima com impaciência enquanto procurava, quase desesperadamente, o dono de alguma daquelas vozes. O burburinho, porém, parecia distanciar-se e ele mal conseguia se mover.

"Vamos comunicar o ocorrido ao Grande Mestre." a voz juvenil soou próxima, e seus olhos exasperados encontraram várias silhuetas paradas no meio do templo de Peixes.

Com dificuldade conseguiu erguer-se sozinho, e embora sua visão estivesse ligeiramente turvada, ele foi ao encontro das figuras com passos apressados. As cabeças viraram-se para ele no exato momento em que sua armadura bateu contra o mármore e ressoou. Estavam lá Shion de Áries, as outras servas da casa de Peixes, um menino que acompanhava Shion e...

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao constatar que o corpo que Shion trazia nos braços trajava a armadura de ouro de Peixes, assim como vira Albafica sair de seu templo. Mas o vira sair imponente, confiante, _vivo_. Ele não podia ter sido derrotado, podia?

_Podia._ Ele próprio havia chamado-o de fraco narcisista mais cedo, não havia?

"O que houve?" conseguiu perguntar com a voz rouca pela falta de uso.

"Albafica sacrificou-se para derrotar Minos de Grifo."

É claro que ele se sacrificara. Como poderia ele, o tão vaidoso Albafica de Peixes, aceitar uma derrota em sua tão gloriosa e bela vida de cavaleiro? Derrotas não são lembradas, mencionadas, _admiradas._ E Peixes, por mais que negasse, queria ser admirado mais do que tudo na vida.

"Entendo."

"Temo, porém, que sua morte tenha sido em vão..." Shion olhou o corpo desacordado em seus braços com pesar. "Atla veio de Jamir trazer a notícia de que Hades pode reviver todos aqueles que habitam seu reino. AQUELE MALDITO!"

Câncer não disse nada. Virou-se para a porta por onde viera e retornou ao jardim onde adormecera mais cedo, apanhando no chão a rosa que Albafica lhe havia dado mais cedo. _Antes de morrer. _Não tinha certeza de que se acostumaria a tratá-lo como mais um simples companheiro de guerra tombado... Ele era muito mais do que um simples companheiro de guerra.

"Ele desvanecia-se por ser poderoso, íntegro, independente... Belo..." a voz fina embargada soou atrás de si, e ele virou-se para ver a serva respirar fundo enquanto aproximava-se. "E agora? O que aconteceu com ele, de que valeu sua vida de restrições? Todo o seu esforço..."

"Entenda," começou, olhando a moça com firmeza. "Albafica morreu porque era um fraco. Fraco assim como todos os outros cavaleiros que já tombaram em batalha. E da mesma forma que eu vou tombar em batalha..."

A menina lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e Manigold esboçou um sorriso fraco.

"Não me olhe assim." pediu, e desviou o olhar para o horizonte azul. "Eu digo isso porque penso que todo cavaleiro deseja uma morte assim. Não passamos nossas vidas treinando para termos uma morte sem significado... E, para Albafica, a morte não consistia em simplesmente significar algo. A morte precisava ser bela, majestosa... E assim ela foi, sem dúvidas."

A menina concordou com a cabeça antes de virar-se para atender aos chamados de Shion, e Manigold pôs-se a observar o horizonte azul. _Azul celeste, como os olhos dele._ Seus dedos acariciavam suavemente a rosa vermelha em um gesto que ele nem percebera; estava distraído, repassando mentalmente o beijo que demorara tanto tempo para conseguir. Talvez, se tivesse tentado antes...

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da languidez dos movimentos, da agressividade, da urgência, do gosto dele...

De fato, não podia haver clímax mais belo do que aquele para o majestoso desvanecer da rosa-mor.

* * *

**N/A**: okay, eu não tive como não escrever essa fic. a idéia é bem simplezinha, levinha e tal, mas ela ficava martelando na minha cabeça e... enfim, não teve jeito.

E, SIM! eu consigo enxergar câncer&peixes até em lost canvas. ainda que o manigold seja bem "alegrinho", a aparição dele foi bem depois da morte do albafica, e quando eu li ele dizendo pro espectro verônica "pessoas bonitas só me causam transtorno" eu dei um puulo da cadeira e saí gritando "EU SABIIIA!" pela casa todaa! sem contar na apariçãozinha rápida dele à casa de peixes antes de entregar o elmo do grande mestre para o shion... haha! :P

obrigada a todos que leram e um beijão! ;*

* * *

_Novembro, 2008_


End file.
